How To Kill Kagome In Ten Different Ways
by kayelyn
Summary: Sesshomaru finds out just how delicate and fragile his human mate is.* Winner 2nd Place Humor/Parody 2nd Quarter 2012 Dokuga Awards*
1. The Little Death

A/N: And this is my little baby out of all of my fics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own INuyasha or any of its characters, all of which belong to Rumiko Takehashi

...

As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, everything was right in his world. He had claimed his chosen female, and now she was going to do her wifely duties by pleasuring him.

He watched as Kagome sank to her knees before him, and divested him of his hakamas. Her eyes, wide and glazed with lust, took in the impressive size of his erection. Shyly, she flicked her tongue over his engorged head and he shuddered in pleasure. Over and over, she laved attention to small slit she found there. When Sesshomaru felt that he could take no more, she slowly took him into her mouth. At the feel of her hot mouth surrounding him, he felt his blood race like fire through his veins, and he tangled his hands into his mate's hair. Her hands gave his heavy sac, her affections as she dragged her tongue up his shaft before taking him deep into her mouth once again.

On the edge of blissful oblivion, Sesshomaru's hands fisted in her hair and he bucked his hips making the tip of his cock brush the back of her throat. Slowly, ever so slowly, he continued to fuck her mouth, as the coil in his loins grew tighter. Unable to take anymore, Sesshomaru threw his head back, howling as he released into her mouth.

Blind in the face of his powerful orgasm, he never noticed the base of his cock enlarging to form a knot or the frantic movements of the female still attached to him.

After what felt like hours, the haze in the daiyoukai's mind cleared and he looked down to thank his female for the pleasure she bestowed upon him.

His eyes widened when he took in the horror-filled gaze of his mate's lifeless eyes, her mouth still wrapped around his hardened cock. He quickly pulled away from her, but was shocked to find that she did not let go. Realization dawned on him, when he saw his knot. Frantically, he looked around for Tensaiga before remembering he had left it in their chambers.

_Well fuck, _he thought.

...

Soooo...yeah. LOL! Please review!


	2. The Glorious Fall

**6 months later**

Sesshomaru was one agitated daiyoukai. It had been months since the "incident" and his mate had absolutely no intentions of coming anywhere near his "cock of death", as she so aptly calls it. He was in desperate need of release.

Searching for his mate, he found her sitting in the gardens.

"Mate," Sesshomaru said, startling Kagome.

Kagome whirled around, placing a hand on her chest, "Jeez, Sesshomaru, stop sneaking up on me like that! You are going to give me a heart attack."

"It will not happen again, Miko." Sesshomaru replied with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

Kagome snorted, "As if I believe that. I think attempting to kill me is one of your favorite things to do. Don't even give me that look; I do have quite a bit of evidence to support my claim."

The Inu stared at his mate. There was only one way to get out of this mess, and get the outcome he desired. "Mate, it pains this one to hear you say such things. If I had truly wanted you dead, this Sesshomaru would have certainly accomplished the task."

Kagome stared at him, an incredulous expression on her face. "You did, you idiot! I drowned! And in your…..your….cum, no less!" she screeched, blushing madly.

"That was an unfortunate accident, mate. This one had lost control from the pleasure that you had given him." He held his hand up, to stop her from interrupting, "It was unfortunate; however, the knowledge that you are no longer bound to your human frailty and lifespan is something this Sesshomaru would never take back. If you were to ever leave him…"

He saw the fight leave his mate, and he knew he had her. "Come, mate, fly with this one. It has been far too long."

Gathering Kagome into his arms, he smirked. "_What this Sesshomaru desires, this Sesshomaru gets," _he thought, not feeling the least bit guilty.

High above the castle grounds, they stood watching the moon. Unable to wait any longer, Sesshomaru bent over and licked his mating mark, which sent shivers down Kagome's spine. He smirked when she leaned into him and moaned. He continued to lick and nibble at her neck, as his claws made quick work of her obi and kimono. He reveled in her gasp of pleasure as he thumbed slow torturous circles around her nipples. The smell of her arousal mixing with his was the undoing of his restraint.

"Mate, it has been far too long." He said gruffly, as his fingers dove into her wet heat.

"Yes," Kagome moaned, "Fuck me…now…please."

"As you wish."

Sesshomaru pushed her down onto the cloud, caging her body with his and plunged into her. It had been so long since he felt his mate's tight sheath around him; he knew that he would not last long. Determined to pleasure her before he gave into his, he pounded into her with abandon muffling her screams with his mouth. Quickly flipping her over, he smacked her delectable ass before diving right back into her depths as she howled in pleasure. Feeling his mate's quivering walls, he sped up his thrusts growling and snarling, hoping she would hurry and find release so he could have his. Kagome stiffened, and screamed out his name as they both came.

Coming out of his orgasm induced haze, Sesshomaru was confused. He was no longer embedded in his mate, he could not feel her warmth, or hear her trembling breaths. Opening his eyes, he found himself alone. Panic set in as he looked around. _Where could she have possibly gone?_ Looking down, Sesshomaru was filled with dread. The cloud had disappeared.

_Shit._

Searching the ground below, he spotted her broken form in a clearing. In a moment he was by her side, waiting for her awaken.

_5…4…3…2…1_

"God damn it, Sesshomaru! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The Inu lord sighed. It would be a long time before he rutted again.

...

Please Review!


	3. An All Consuming Fire

**2 years later…**

Sesshomaru stormed through the castle. To say he was angry would be an understatement. His mate had avoided him as if he were diseased. She had wasted no time in vacating their chambers after the cloud incident, and had refused to touch him in a pleasing manner since.

He was beyond tired of only knowing the touch of his own hand.

It had gotten so bad that he had taken to switching hands so he could pretend it was his mate.

It was a hard knocked life for the daiyoukai right now.

Until he caught the undeniable scent of his mate's arousal, that is. Now all he could think about was bloodshed and pain. Lots and lots of pain.

When he was close enough to hear her breathy moans, he was absolutely feral. Slamming open the shoji screens, he searched for the male idiotic enough to dare touch what was his.

"Where is he?" he asked menacingly.

Kagome shot up and looked at Sesshomaru in stupor. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Do not take this one for a fool, woman! I could smell your arousal halfway across the castle, hear your moans-" Sesshomaru demanded only to be cut off by his mate's laughter.

"Sesshomaru, do you smell another in here?" she asked, waiting for a reply. When he gave a little shake to his head, she continued, "You should know better than that, you idiot."

Sesshomaru bristled at the insult. "Enlighten this one then, mate. Just what is happening in here?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, and realization set in. He smirked at her, stalking up to the bed, looking every bit the predator.

"It seems as if we have a mutual problem, mate. Why don't you let me take care of it for you?"

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he plunged a finger into her wet core, making her moan. He moving it in and out, oh so slowly, before adding another one and curling his fingers to rub her walls. Kagome fell back, legs splayed to give him more room and moaned loudly.

"Do you like this, mate?" he whispered huskily as he slowed his fingers. "Have you missed my touch?"

"Yes," Kagome replied in a hiss.

At her affirmation, the last vestiges of control Sesshomaru snapped. Panting heavily, he pumped his fingers into her wildly, adding a third to prepare her sheath for his inevitable entry. When her hips started to buck, he put his hand on her lower belly to hold her down. Her screams, a sound he was afraid he would never hear again was music to his ears, encouraging him to move faster and harder. Suddenly, she screamed his name and went limp.

Smirking, he removed his fingers and began to lick them clean of her juices. As soon as the first digit entered his mouth, he stilled.

_Dear Kami, no…_

With wide eyes, he looked at his mate. He took in the black lines that marred her skin. The poison, his poison, mapping her veins. Her eyes, glassy and wide stared at him, before clearing and looking at him accusingly.

He had enough sense to look contrite.

"Mate, I-"

"This is getting old!" Kagome shouted. "Leave... just leave."

Straightening his back, he turned on his heel and left. Once he was in the hall, he growled and looked at his hand.

_It seems you and I are going to continue our acquaintance._

_..._

Things just aren't getting any easier for Sesshomaru are they? Also, please keep in mind the time lapses. I do so love to torture the poor puppy. Please Review!


	4. Can't Win For Losing

**5 years later…**

The years have passed agonizingly slow for Sesshomaru. He had long ago ceased pleasuring himself, no longer able to stomach the touch of his own hand. Now, he would not achieve release unless it was with his mate. And she had absolutely no intentions of being with him sexually. Oh she would still embrace him, kiss him, and spend her time with him. But when it came to intimacy, she would refuse him every time. This is why he was here, in the Kami forsaken wilderness, on yet another extended patrol of his lands.

As if the mere thought of his mate could conjure her, he smelled Kagome's and Ah-Un's scent on the wind. He stopped, mentally preparing himself for her arrival.

He groaned. _But of course, she is in heat._ Why should anything be easy for him?

His loins tightened as he watched his mate slide of the enormous mount's back, but he did not approach her as he longed to. No, she would have to come to him.

Minutes seemed to pass, staring at one another, before Kagome cleared her throat.

"You do realize Rin's wedding is tomorrow, correct?"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me, buddy! You disappear, without a word, for 8 months and all you can think to say is 'hn'?! How dare you?!" Kagome screeched.

Repressing the urge to cover his ears, Sesshomaru stalked up to his mate.

"I 'disappeared' because I could no longer handle being in the same space as you!"

Silence descended upon the clearing, and with widened eyes Sesshomaru thought about what he had just said.

"Well, fuck." He whispered.

The sob Kagome was about to release caught in her throat, as her mate's curse floated to her on the breeze. And much to Sesshomaru's dismay, she laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Walking over to her, he bent down and gently picked her up.

"What is that you find so funny, mate?" he huffed.

"Y-you…s-said….FUCK!" Kagome stuttered while continuing to laugh.

"Hn. I am glad that you find this so amusing." He replied dryly.

Sobering up, Kagome looked at him, an undeniable question in her eyes. Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh.

"Mate, I did not mean to imply that I wished to get away from you. This…forced celibacy is…hard for this one."

"It's not my fault! You keep killing me. Killing me, Sesshomaru!" she said indignantly.

_Oh, yes, here is the opening I needed._ Smirking mentally, Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. "Is it not? This one cannot seem have control when it comes to his mate, in her passion, that he loses all reason. How can you blame me for getting so lost in you?"

And just as he knew it would, the fury drained from her aura and face to be replaced with awe and arousal. _Females. A few poetic words and they are like putty in one's hands._

Pulling her to him, he bent down and nuzzled her mating mark, smirking when she shivered.

"These past few months have been torture, mate." He whispered, cringing internally. Maybe he was laying it a bit too thick. But a male has to do what a male has got to do, and he was not above using his mate's romantic tendencies to achieve his ultimate goal.

"Me too," Kagome whispered, "I have missed you."

Thanking the Kami for his brilliant strategic prowess and Kagome's forgiving nature; he swooped down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

They went blind.

Hands and claws pushed and pulled, fangs and teeth nipped, it was urgency, desperation, inexplicable want and need.

Kagome gasped as the cool air caressed her hot skin, when Sesshomaru ripped her kimono. Her nipples furled tighter, and he wasted no time sucking one into his mouth.

Moans and sighs filled the clearing, music to their ears.

Unable to wait any longer, he pushed Kagome up against the tree, bending her over and placing her hands on the rough bark.

"Do not think to move, mate." He growled lustfully, his cock twitching at her whimpers.

He pulled himself out of his hakama, stroking himself jerkily before ramming himself into his mate's slippery depths, both howling in triumph.

Snarling, he slowly pulled himself out, only to slam back in using his demonic speed. He swiveled his hips, adding just hint of pain to her pleasure making her beg for more.

Harder, faster, he bent over her caging her in, giving her everything he had.

She came screaming his name, but he was nowhere near finished with her not yet.

He continued to plunder her ever tightening sheath, sweat beading his brow, and her screams fueling his lust.

When she went limp, he came. Colors burst behind his closed eyes, muscles trembling with fatigue made him rest upon his mate's back.

Slowly coming to, he stiffened at the smell of blood. Worried, he pulled her to him. That's when he heard the rip, followed by a sucking sound that he knew all too well as his hands began to be covered in blood.

Turning her around, he stared at the long gash reaching from hip to collar bone. He glared at Bakusaiga, mentally making a note to get a sheath.

Gently, he laid Kagome down and called forth his poison to cauterize the wound as the Jewel began to heal its Protector.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Turning her head slowly she looked at him, an exasperated expression on her face and said, "We have really got to figure something out, because I was most definitely not talking about Bakisaiga when I said-nevermind."

Eyes wide, Sesshomaru had the grace to look down, only nodding in response.

...

Please Review!


	5. Failure of Epic Proportions

**Three Weeks Later…**

The rattling of chains echoed in the sparse room, grating to the sensitive ears of the daiyoukai held prisoner there. Out of all the idiotic ideas his mate has had, _this_ was the most asinine of them all.

He glared at the shackles around his wrists and ankles, his body crudely displayed, and sighed in resignation.

_If this is the only way to rut… so be it._

Time passed by slowly, and if Sesshomaru were a lesser demon he would have squirmed. He huffed in frustration.

_Surely, she does not think to just leave me here._

Minutes passed like hours until he finally heard his mate's tell-tale footsteps. He glared at her as she entered. She paid him no mind as she began to take off her slippers, a snarl caught in his throat as she approached him.

_What in the seven hells is she wearing?_

Sesshomaru drank in the sight of his mate, still unsure if his eyes were telling him the truth. Her lush, full breasts were bound in leather with strips continuing down her belly to meet with another band of leather wrapped snugly around her hips, leaving her woman hood open to his perusal. The strips continued down her to her thighs to meet with what looked like some type of netting.

She looked savage.

He had never been more turned on.

"Release me, mate."

"No," Kagome said with a smirk, "Bad puppies get chained up, and you, Sesshomaru, have been a very, _very_ bad dog." She finished huskily.

She watched in amusement as his eyes flashed.

Standing over him, she bent down and licked his ear before whispering, "This will be your punishment, Sesshomaru. I will do what I want with you, and you are unable to touch me. This time, my mate, it will be _me _fucking _you."_

Against his will, he shuddered. He was unsure how to feel at this moment, royally pissed at her defiance, turned on by her display of dominance, or shocked at her display.

She sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it before releasing it. She continued down his jaw and throat nipping and sucking. When she reached the junction of his neck and shoulder, she wrapped her hand in his hair yanking his head to the side, before feasting on the exposed flesh.

Sesshomaru was blinded by primal lust. His blood raging through his veins, his semi-erect cock hardened and ached, he fought back the beast within him, the need to dominate and take strong.

He watched as she continued down to his chest, laying open mouth kisses as she went. She gave a tentative lick to one of his nipples, his muscles twitched and she began to tongue it mercilessly while flicking the other with her thumb.

It was sensory overload for the demon lord, her hair tickling his sides, her hands and mouth on him_. _He growled lustfully, rocking his hips to nudge his aching cock against her wet slit.

Kagome pushed off of him.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said playfully, "I'm not quite finished."

"Woman-"

"Hush," she replied before bringing her mouth back to his body.

She laved his stomach with wet hot kisses, tracing his muscles with her tongue. She savored his low groans of need. She licked and sucked on the markings adorning his hips, chuckling when he bucked his hips and snarled.

She continued down, her tongue and hands touching everywhere but where he needed it most. He choked back a whine, but could tell his mate knew.

Kagome taking pity on him, she crawled up his body to straddle his hips. Lust and want and need reflected in each other's gaze as she slowly, slowly sank herself down on his throbbing erection, both moaning in relief.

The urge to touch her was strong, too strong. Sesshomaru pulled against his restraints, the miko powers in them sending delicious shocks of pain to mix with his pleasure.

She rode him slowly, so achingly slow, making him tremble in need and want.

_More. More._

Kagome smirked, hearing his breathless plea.

"More, mate? Harder? Faster? Is that what you want?" she asked huskily.

His need wanted him to answer, his pride demanded his silence.

Kagome stilled.

"What do you want?" she growled.

She rose until only his tip remained inside her, and then slammed back down hard.

"Is it this?"

Sesshomaru growled out a moan.

_Yes. Yes._

Knowing his nod was all the confirmation she was going to get, she rode him fast and hard. He pumped his hips in time with hers, making her take him even deeper.

The sounds of wet flesh slapping together and moans and grunts filled the air, auras flashing, power whipping around them pulsing in time with the frenetic pace they set.

Kagome threw her head back, yelling her pleasure, riding wave after wave of her powerful orgasm.

The coils in his stomach grew tighter; his aura flashing brightly, his control snapped breaking the binds that held him.

His eyes a glowing crimson, marks jagged and vibrating, he rose to sink his elongated fangs into her neck, trying desperately not to transform.

Sesshomaru threw his head back and howled his release as their powers clashed and auras melded into one.

Then all he could smell is blood, her blood.

_Too much blood._

Opening his eyes, he stared in horror at what he done.

His body was covered in fur, stopped in mid transformation. His mate's little body torn from his claws and increase in size.

He gently lifted her off of him and cradled her in his lap.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her mate.

"Well, that was an epic failure, wasn't it?"

_Indeed._

...

_Yeah...errm. XD Please review_


	6. Bound Arrival

**3 months later…**

Today was the day, and Sesshomaru was more than a little impatient. It had been three months since the last sexual debacle, and the palace healers had finally decided that his little mate was healed enough to resume her wifely duties.

_Finally, it has been far too long since I have tasted my sweet mate._

After passing his duties off to his various advisors, Sesshomaru stalked his way to his chambers. He watched in amusement as servants and guards scurried to get out of his way, knowing that to disturb him would mean their death.

Sesshomaru paused in front of his chamber door, sniffing the air to check for his mate. He was inundated with the scent of his beloved and his eyes slowly started to bleed red. Taking deep, calming breaths, he wrestled for control.

Sliding the screen open, he, like the predator he was, stalked his woman. A feral grin graced his face; she did not know he was there.

He traced the beads of water her wet hair left on her skin with hungry eyes, wanting to trace their pathways with his tongue. Sesshomaru swallowed a growl when she piled her hair on top of her head, revealing to him the elegant lines of her neck.

His hands fisted, claws gouging his skin, as she slowly began to pat herself dry. He shook his head to try to clear the haze in his mind and then smirked.

_She cannot be the only one unclothed._

Slowly, as not to gain her attention, Sesshomaru divested himself of his sword, and his juban quickly followed. His eyes never leaving hers, he toed off his boots and slipped off his hakama, infinitely glad he forwent his fundoshi this day.

He brought his hand down to stroke his heated cock; a shiver of pleasure escaped him as he swiped his thumb across his weeping head. His eyes flashed red as he watched his mate slid the towel across her back and stomach, and let out an inaudible grunt as he roughly stroked himself downward.

All semblance of control left him when his mate placed her foot upon the chest by their bed and bent down to finish drying herself off, her generous backside being offered up to him proved to be more than he could handle.

In a flash, he was behind her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back onto his throbbing erection. He reveled in the gasping moan that she let out as she grinded against him. As he bent down to nip her ear, he noticed her smirk.

_That minx…she knew I was here. Hmmm…_

"Mate, this one thinks that you should be punished for teasing him so," he growled softly. Mewling in response, Kagome ground into him harder.

Sesshomaru pushed her face down into the futon, and willed his mokomoko to him. He slid his erection up and down the slick folds of his mate, her wanton moans music to his ears. As he withdrew from her, he smirked as she whimpered and whined at the loss of him.

"Now, mate, you did not think that this one would simply take you, did you? No, you must be punished for your earlier behavior," he said silkily, eyes lighting in pleasure as she shivered in response to the promise of his words.

He willed his mokomoko to slowly make its way up her legs, smirking in devilish delight as she began to twitch. He allowed his pelt to wrap around her hips, rubbing them before starting a trail upwards towards her breasts, as he slowly began to thrust against her folds.

Kagome gasped as the ends of mokomoko began to squeeze her breasts and flick at her taut nipples. Sesshomaru stilled as she began to thrust against him, trying to take him inside her.

"Mate," he growled in warning. She whimpered, but ceased her movements in submission. Satisfied, he once again began his slow torment of her and brought one of his fingers between them to tease her engorged pleasure nub, delighting in her cries.

Once again he willed mokomoko to move, making one of the ends travel down to her hips, wrapping around them tightly and the end to stroke her left side. Kagome began to shiver uncontrollably, the tickling combining with the feel of her mate between her legs and mokomoko's teasing of her breast was a sweet torture, sensory overload.

Sensing his mate was nearing her end, he pulled away and willed mokomoko to do the same. Kagome cried out at the loss of sensation.

"Pl-please," she whimpered.

"Please what, mate?" he replied huskily.

"Please…it…hurts," she begged.

"This one does not know what you want, mate," he whispered, delighting in her response to his little game.

"Fuck…me, _please!" _she cried.

"As you wish."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and slammed himself home, deep into her wet sheath, shuddering at the feeling.

_So…tight._

He willed mokomoko to wrap itself around her hips once more, and he grabbed her hands pulling her arms back towards him. He growled lustfully at the sight she made, with her rear thrust up and her back arched, making her breasts bounce with each thrust he gave. With a feral smirk, he allowed the ends of his mokomoko to flick her nipples, making her arch her back even more. Sesshomaru lost himself to her lustful cries for more, harder, faster, _more._

With an animalistic growl, Sesshomaru gave her his all. He slowly pulled himself out of her only to slam himself back in with a harsh need, following with hard, deep thrusts that left him growling and groaning in need of release. He had mokomoko wrap around her neck to bare her throat to him, needing the reinforcement that she was his, _his _bitch, his mate.

_Mine!_

They lost themselves to their need, their desire, to be one, to reach oblivion with one another. Sesshomaru once again brought his hand to her clit, rubbing it harshly. He felt her walls begin to grip him impossibly tight, then pinched her bud and pulled, sending her over the edge. Sesshomaru began to pound into her ruthlessly, desperate for completion. He felt her begin to wiggle, and willed mokomoko to hold her tighter, he was close, so close. A few thrusts later, he roared his release and conquest to the skies, letting everyone know of the pleasure his mate had given him.

He rested his head on Kagome's sweaty back, slowly coming back down. He ordered mokomoko to release her and he dropped her arms to pull her fully against him. His chest swelled in masculine pride at how loose and limp she was in his arms. Sesshomaru turned her face towards his, and was met with glassy eyes devoid of any life.

_Damn._

He placed her down on the bed, closing her eyes, and glared at his pelt while waiting for her to awaken. His little mate was not going to be pleased with him. A few minutes later, when she roused and glared at him, Sesshomaru knew he was right in his assumption.

Kagome sat up and poked her mate in the chest, "Mokomoko… not allowed in bed anymore," she growled and promptly rolled over, giving him her back.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru grumbled at her dismissal. "As you say, mate," he said in agreement.

_Stupid pelt._

_..._

_Please Review!_


	7. Spear Of Pleasure

**Five Days Later…**

Sitting in his study, Sesshomaru repressed an annoyed growl as the sounds of high pitched giggling disturbed his work… again.

_What are they doing?_

Focusing once again on the scroll before him, he was only able to read two lines before the giggling once again disrupted his peace. Releasing a sigh, Sesshomaru pushed away the scroll and stood to go investigate the reason behind the bothersome laughter.

He stalked the halls, following the scent of his mate and one of his pups and the sounds of that infernal giggling. He rounded the corner leading to the family wing, where he saw his pack, along with Jaken, gliding across the floors with what looked to be rags on their feet. If he were any other demon besides the Great Sesshomaru, he would have smiled at the sight. Instead, he merely cleared his throat and waited to be acknowledged.

Sesshomaru watched, amused, when three faces snapped to his, and he quirked an eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Shippo chirped, "Look what Okaa-san taught me! It's fun!" he demanded as she slid down the hall once again.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his mate, silently demanding an explanation. He inwardly smiled at her huff of frustration.

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "He's been really down since Rin married and left. He needed this."

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. He too missed his adoptive daughter, and made a note to spend more time with Shippo outside of training. He nodded at his mate to show his agreement. When she smiled at him, he felt his loins tighten with desire.

He flicked his gazed over to Shippo and said, "Kit, it is time to resume your lessons." When the Kitsune groaned and began to whine, he merely cocked an eyebrow at the young youkai, and was pleased when he slumped in submission and followed Jaken to his study.

"Sesshomaru, why did you send him away? Can't he have one day to cut loose?" Kagome asked, irritated.

His mate was opening her mouth to protest his actions some more, when he whirled around stared at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Oh…" she gasped, before letting out a small smile.

Taking her smile as consent, he pushed them against the wall, and took her mouth in a savage kiss. Slowly, he divested her of her yukata, watching as she shivered in pleasure from his slightest touch. Once she was bare to him, he quickly rid himself of his own clothing, aching to have her flesh upon his.

Making her wrap her legs around him, he nipped and trailed his mouth along her shoulders. The hum in her throat told him she was pleased, and he had a great deal more to give her.

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru ran his claws through her hair as his mouth slowly devoured her. He felt her pulse skip when he stroked his fingers over the swell of her breast.

"Oh, Kami," she groaned as her head fell back as his calloused thumbs skimmed slowly over her nipples.

"Hold onto me, mate," he growled to her. When her hands came to his shoulders and gripped, he brought his mouth to hers again, drawing more, asking for more until she went limp in his hold.

Sesshomaru continued drugging her with slow endless kisses until her pulse hammered in her chest. Then his hands began to move. Everywhere he touched a small fire fanned into flame, calloused hands slid over her skin, his long fingers stroking, pressing.

The smooth planes of his face rubbed the sensitive curve of her breasts as his tongue circled then flicked before taking her breast into his mouth. She arched, shuddering at the edgier demand.

With his breath going ragged, his hand slid between her thighs, pressed there against the heat. His hand telling him what his nose already knew, she was already wet.

Sesshomaru played his fingers over her, in her, as her breath quickened. He watched her climb closer and closer, with her breath tearing then releasing on a strangled cry as she fell into the abyss of her orgasm.

"Please," Kagome whispered brokenly. It wasn't enough. She craved the mating, the union, as did he. "Sesshomaru," She shifted to raise herself above him, dragging her hot core against his hardened length. "Now."

His hands cupped her face and his lips covered her own. "Now," he murmured against them, slowly bringing her down and filled her.

Their long groaning sighs blended and that first endless shudder of pleasure as he buried himself inside her rocked them both. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him as he began to pump slowly into her. He smoothed Kagome's hair back to expose her neck and shoulders, dipping his head to lightly nip and suck at her pulse point.

As much as he wanted to make love to her, the need for more, harder, faster, _more_ filled him. He gave a hard thrust, and reveled in his mate's hiss of pleasure. Golden eyes bled red as he set her down and lightly flung her to the opposing wall. Kagome clung to the suit of armor for balance, and in an instant he was on her.

Sesshomaru scrapped his fangs down her back, and slammed into her tight passage as he brought them back up to lock themselves on the back of her neck, holding her in place.

He growled as she stiffened in his hold, the rumbling continuing until she finally went limp against him. In that moment, all semblance of rationality left him, leaving only the beast behind.

Sesshomaru pounded into her, grunting and snarling, racing for relief. His teeth gripped her neck harder, his claws dug into her hips, as he continued to increase his pace. The sounds of their flesh coming together, the feel of his heavy sack slapping against her bundle of nerves egged him on, driving him even closer to the abyss he craved.

His groin burned and his sac tightened, and he released his seed, roaring his conquest, his dominance over his woman. Breathing heavily, he braced a hand against the wall and allowing his mate to take some of his weight.

Hazy golden eyes shot open, when he felt a sharp stab to his abdomen. Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from his mate, and stared bewildered at her limp form.

His mate's body hung from a spear attached to the suit of armor that he pushed her against, and he winced.

_This one pushed her against…_

A litany of curses ran through his mind that would have made Inuyasha proud. Sesshomaru lifted his mate from the spear and cradled her in his lap, waiting until the Shikon worked its magic once again.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru found himself caught in the gaze of one very pissed off blue eyed miko.

"Seriously, Sesshomaru? Is this ever going to stop?" she ranted. "Or do you just enjoy having sex with my dead body?!"

Sesshomaru stiffened, and then snorted, "Of course not, mate. Please try to curb your foolishness."

"My foolishness?!" she screeched, "I was dead shortly after you….you _flung_ me into that suit of armor! And did you stop? Of course not!"

With wide eyes, Sesshomaru could not think of anything to say and resigned himself to sitting through the rest of her tirade.

"….and after you strangled me with Mokomoko then, _oh then _you decide to turn me into some type of miko shiskabob!" His mate finished on a screech.

Sesshomaru moved into nuzzle her, but was stopped by her barrier.

"Oh no, mister, I don't think so. Until you can fix whatever the hell is going on, there is no way in the seven hells I am letting you touch me."

With that last parting shot, she turned on her heel and stomped off leaving behind a growling sulking daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru looked up and glared at the suit of armor, letting out a huff.

_This all your fault._

_..._

_Please Review_


	8. Mates?

**A/N:** Mother of monkeys! This took FOREVER! There are no apologies I can give that would suffice, so I am posting the longest HTK chapter to date coming in at 2,320 words. Thank you for all your continued support, and for nominating "Clandestine" for Best One shot. There so many incredible fics this award season, so make sure you take the time to vote and show some love.

_Side note: This chapter is dedicated to DoD and NofC_ (dokuga)_ because they have been waiting so patiently, and a Mishi Gohiku over on ffnet for clueing into one of the major issues of the fic. Well done!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, all of which belongs to Rumiko Takehashi. I make no profit from the making of this fanfiction.

...

**Two Months Later…**

Sesshomaru watched his Kagome as she sat in the garden from the window of his study, his heart clenching at the beautiful sight she made. It had been so long since he had touched her, felt her aura wrap around him, that he _ached. _However, there was another reason he was neglecting his duties.

_Males._

Power hungry, status-claiming males, no better than the bitches who tailed him for centuries, have been clamoring for his mate's attention. If Sesshomaru wanted to be technical, Kagome was his mate no longer, and it was all his fault. If only he knew why these… mishaps… in their sexual encounters kept happening, it was as if he was an unruly pup once again!

Sesshomaru let out a feral snarl, if there was one thing that he could not abide it was ineptitude. He was Lord Sesshomaru of the Kami damned Western Lands and anything less than perfection is intolerable. He was probably the laughing stock of all Nippon at this point. How the male once touted as the most desirable, the fiercest warrior and lover became someone who could not control himself and continuously killed his mate he would never know.

_How delightful._

He inwardly seethed as he watched the most persistent of his mate's "suitors", Gukou approach her with a small bouquet of flowers. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and was immensely pleased when Kagome demurred from taking the gift.

_As his name implies, he is certainly foolish for trying to woo _my _mate._

Sesshomaru felt his eye begin to twitch as the male ignored her unease and sat beside her, his fingers twitched when Gukou moved closer- _to close, _and his control snapped.

_That is it._

Sesshomaru stormed out of his study, his pulsing youki driving all from his presence. None dared to cross his path less they become the fixation of his rage. He strode out into the gardens and glared down at the male that challenged him to his mate.

"Leave us."

He snarled as the slow smirk bloomed across his rival's face.

"Why, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't realize that you had any free time available today. I was only trying to keep Kagome-sama company.

The scent of Kagome's unease filtered into his nose making it even harder to remain in control. He flicked his gaze towards her and catching her watching both of them, waiting for the violence that simmered underneath the surface of both males.

"As you can see, Gukou, I am here. Perhaps you should call upon your concubine if you find yourself in need of female companionship." Sesshomaru stated icily.

Gukou flushed red in embarrassment. "Pardon me, Kagome-sama. It seems that I have forgotten my place."

Kagome nodded shakily at him, as he walked away. She had not seen Sesshomaru so enraged in quite some time.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome hissed angrily, "He was only being nice. You didn't have to act like that.

He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes flashing with his anger. "Perhaps this one should have left you to his attentions. Is that what you wished?"

Kagome's mouth opened and shut without making a sound. "Wh-what are you _talking_ about? He was just talking to me about the state of the court Sesshomaru, nothing as _wicked _as you assume."

Sesshomaru growled. "Woman, you do not understand!"

"How about you tell me then, I can't read minds, Sesshomaru!"

He glared at her, angry about the entire situation. He took a deep breath, raising his hand to caress her cheek. When she flinched, he jerked back.

"Kagome…" He whispered the hurt evident in his voice.

Kagome reached out and quickly took his hand, and put it to her face. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, but with the way that things have been going between us in the… uh… _bedroom_ can you really blame me?"

Sesshomaru sighed. No, no he could not blame her for her reaction, even if it did feel like a rejection of his touch, of _him._ He slowly moved his hand to wrap around the back of her neck and pulled her to his chest so he could nuzzle her and wrap himself in her scent. He delighted in the fact that she pulled him closer.

_She still wants my touch._

"No, I can't, Kagome, and _that _situation plagues me as much as it does you. But mate-_mate_- it has left us open."

Her scent laced with confusion at his words and the underlying desperation in them, "Left us open? What do you-"

"Kagome, we are mated in name only. It does not stand in the eyes of the court, nor in the eyes of our people."

Kagome jerked back, searching his eyes and only seeing truth in them. "Not mated anymore? But-but how?"

Sesshomaru sighed once more, bringing her close to comfort them both, "It is because of the… _issues_ that you mentioned earlier. The first night that you-that you-_died, _my mark was removed from your person. All that remains is the twining of aura, and I can only presume that that remains because we do it unconsciously."

Kagome sat in stunned silence.

_Not mated anymore._

Suddenly it hit her, and she glared up at him. "Is that why you were acting like a jealous fwoom earlier? Sesshomaru, you twit, I only want you!" Kagome sighed, "_Eternity_. Remember, Sesshomaru?" She asked on a whisper.

He tightened his grip on her. Of course, he remembered, he wanted nothing less.

"Kagome, _mate, _you need to be remarked."

Kagome stiffened, and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh once more and rumbled soothingly to her.

"Yes, that is the only way it can be done. It is not enough for my scent to be on you, it must be in you."

"Just-just please be careful. It-it _hurts_."

He flinched. "I will try."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru bent down placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips, reveling in the sensation. The kiss moved from a soft, reassuring thing to something deeper, more teasing, and infinitely more lustful in just moments. Their tongues meshed, as their bodies pressed tightly against the other. Kagome's hands found their way down to his hakamas, raising an eyebrow at the lack of fundoshi, rubbing his stiffening length through them from base to tip, pressing the head against his toned stomach. Sesshomaru groaned against her mouth as she started undoing the binds that kept him from her.

"Eager are you, mate?"

Kagome smiled at his words, tugging away his haori. "For you? Always."

She slipped down between his legs, pulling his boots off, his hakamas following and settling herself in front of his cock. It was already hard and throbbing for her, red in its need and she admired the gentle curve of it as she rested her head against his thigh.

"Do you remember our first night together?" She asked as her fingertips brushed over his balls, reveling in the hiss and slight quiver she evoked from him, working her way up the base.

"Yes." He growled as she leaned in to wrap her hand around his him to stroke him slowly.

"Kami, yes... seeing you standing in that spring, the water trailing down your skin. You were so beautiful, called to me-_mate-_"

"I wanted you so much." She whispered as she kissed the head of his cock, licking around the soft, sensitive ridge, feeling him swell even more in her hand.

"I wanted you, too." His hand moved to her hair, pressing her down his shaft, burying the tip of him in the back of her throat. Kagome groaned, sucking greedily, long and hard, making him moan.

"Fuck..." Kagome startled at the curse that fell from his lips. "I couldn't stop thinking about you... I still can't... it wasn't the first time..." Sesshomaru trailed off on a groan.

"What do you mean?" Kagome murmured surprised, she had never heard this before. She to lick around the head again, running her tongue over his slit over and over.

"_Mate_," he moaned as she sucked him into her mouth again, taking in just the tip of him, and flicked her tongue back and forth, teasing him mercilessly.

"I used to... Kami, the way you ran around here in practically nothing—that uniform, your underthings flashing all the time! I could not help it. I wanted you so much."

"Really?" Kagome asked. She never knew, never expected he had wanted her that much before that first night.

"Yes," Sesshomaru hissed out.

"Did you imagine me when you did this?" She stroked him upward, the skin caressing the head of his cock before she pulled it back down tight.

"Yes," he groaned, moving his hips as she stroked his cock, teasing him with different pressure every time.

"It's not a dream anymore." She knelt up between his thighs, untying her obi and slowly removed her kimono "I'm all yours, for always, for eternity."

He groaned, shaking his head in disbelief as she turned, presenting herself to him. _My mate…my minx…mine._

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and ran his hands down her back, caressed her sides, trailed his claws along her thighs loving the way she trembled and moaned and _needing_, needing the release only he could provide her. He positioned his cock to her already dripping core, thrusting softly to coat himself. Kagome's thighs shook as he brushed over clit, gently-_so gently_- over and over and he grinned ferally in conquest. She was his, for always, for eternity. He would have no less.

Sesshomaru pushed her forward onto her forearms and thrusting himself deeply into her, both groaning at the sensation long missed. He slowly withdrew, his eyes drawn to the sight of his large girth stretching her, filling her.

_Beautiful._

Kagome let out a hoarse cry as he slowly slid in and out her, the coil in her belly growing tighter and tighter with his maddeningly slow pace. She pushed back against him, silently begging him for more.

Sesshomaru stilled and pushed between her shoulder blades, effectively pinning her down and changing the angle, making her take him deeper, _so much deeper. _When he was satisfied that she would not rise, that she has submitted to his will, he trailed his hand down her spine, smirking at the shiver that followed him before teasing the sensitive flesh above her clit.

When she bucked, he placed his other hand on her hip and squeezed, "Calm, little mate. Give in to me, let me, _submit to me._" He rumbled.

His fingers found her clit and flicked it slowly back and forth in time with his thrusts, and Kagome mewled in pleasure, her orgasm so close, filling her, but wouldn't release.

"Please-_please_!" She begged.

Maintaining his slow pace, Sesshomaru applied pressure to her swollen nub massaging it in quickening circles making Kagome's head fall down to her arms.

"Sess-_Sesshomaru!"_ she moaned, calling him, begging him to let her find release.

"Give in to me, mate." He moaned, "_Give in._"

Kagome slowly raised her head, her lust-darkened eyes fluttered open to meet his golden ones that swirled with the scarlet of his need. Never taking her eyes off his, she slowly pulled her locks to one side before slowly baring her neck to him.

Sesshomaru withdrew from him smirking at the disappointed groan from Kagome before slamming back into her, driving into her with abandon, her need becoming his, driving him, _owning_ him as much as he owned her.

" .Mine._Forever."_ He snarled lustfully, each word punctuated by a hard, demanding thrust.

Kagome moaned loudly at his words, his cock filling her then leaving her wanting. She bit down on her lips, drawing blood making Sesshomaru's beast howl its lust and want for the female beneath them.

"Now, oh Kami, _now!_" Kagome wailed as her muscles fluttered before contracting around his throbbing length. He groaned, too, when he felt the tight walls of her pussy squeezing his cock again and again and _again._

"Now," he roared in agreement, closing his eyes as his teeth sunk into the juncture of his neck. He felt rather than heard Kagome's scream from her final release. Her core spasming along his cock before clenching around it, pulling him deeper as it milked him of his seed. Sesshomaru's body shook from the power of his release and the joy of finally being one with his mate once again.

He withdrew his fangs from her, and nuzzled her cheek, chuckling softly at her unresponsiveness. It had been a rather powerful mating. And because of that reason, he was unconcerned by the scent of her blood. Unfortunately, it was something that could not be avoided with his kind, so with a soft lick; he began to clean her of her sweet blood.

Then immediately froze.

_The Kami truly despise me._

With another soft, tentative lick across her neck and shoulders, feeling the jagged and torn flesh and the heavy outpour of blood, he confirmed what he already knew.

He had done it again.

Ripping himself from her depths, he quickly covered her with his haori and pulled her into his lap to wait for the jewel to heal her.

_I do not understand! I was careful! _

Kagome's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them, seeing Sesshomaru's concerned face. She withheld a smile as he shoved his face in her throat scenting her and murmuring his apologies in the language of his kind.

She softly pushed him away from her. "I take it we are still unmated?" She asked quietly.

His eyes fell. "No, mate, we are not. However, my scent is still within you so it should suffice for a while."

Kagome stroked his markings, before slowly standing up. "At least it's something." She bit out as she made her way back into the shiro.

Sesshomaru bit back a distraught howl, as he could do nothing but watch her fade from view.

_Kami fucking damn it._

_..._

I know it's a little angsty, but come on? Wouldn't you be too? Also, this is slowly coming to a close only two more chapters and an epilogue :'( So as always, please review! Oh and the word fwoom? ::blames Lyrainthedark::


End file.
